It is common for various electronic systems, such as equipment units, to be mounted onto equipment racks via mounting rails (DIN rails) and latches/brackets. In general, the term “DIN” originates from the original specifications published by Deutsches Institut fur Normung (DIN) in Germany, which have since been adopted as European (EN) and international (IEC) standards. In typical arrangements, a DIN mounting latch/bracket is used to mechanically couple an electronic system to a DIN rail.